1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articles for joining two or more tubular articles to one another, and has particular application to joining two or more tubular articles that are internally coated with electroless metals, such as electroless nickel. The invention also relates to methods for joining such articles in end-to-end relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, tubular articles have been joined end to end by welding alone, with collars alone, or with collars and welding used together. Such techniques are ineffective in joining tubular articles to one another in end-to-end relationship where the tubular articles are subjected to severe corrosive conditions arising from the flow of corrosive liquids and gases through the tubular articles, particularly where the fluids flow at high speed.